oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tribal Totem
This article is about the quest, article about item is Tribal totem (item). Details Walkthrough *Talk to Kangai Mau in Brimhaven. Consider using the ship from Ardougne to Brimhaven (30 coins one way). See 1 in the map. From the docks in Brimhaven, walk south past the buildings and then east to the restaurant where Kangai hangs out. Kangai wants help to recover a tribal totem that was stolen by Lord Handelmort. *Handelmort lives in the house west of the main square in Ardougne (see 2 on the map). Go to the house and find the door securely locked. *The only way into the house is by using a new teleporting invention from wizard Cromperty. Cromperty can be found in the house North east of the Ardougne market (see 3). The new invention will teleport players next to a teleport block, which looks very similar to a crate. Ask Cromperty for the teleport in order to find the location of this teleport block. This happens to be in the Ardougne RPDT depot (see 4 on map). After teleport, the teleport block is east of the teleport location. * Search the most nothern crate and find an address label. The label is addressed to Lord Hazelmort. Use the label on the teleport block to cause the teleport block to be delivered to Lord Handelmort's house. * Talk to a RPDT employee and ask when the block will be delivered. Obviously that happens very quickly after talking to them. * Go to real estate agent's home north west of the RPDT and the bank (see 5 on the map) and pick up the Guide book. It has some background on Ardougne including the middlename of Lord Handelmort. Like many people the Lord picks notoriously bad passwords. Now proceed to wizard Cromperty. * Ask Cromperty to use his new teleport spell again. Now the teleport is to the new location of the block in Lord Hazelmort's house. * Inside the house, go through the west door and try to go through the next west door. There is a code lock on the second door east. The password is Lord Handelmort's middle name (read it in the guide book): K U R T. Enter the code using the left and right arrows. When the password is set, click enter to unlock the door. * Enter the door and investigate the stairs. If you dont, a trap will activate when using the stairs. The trapdoor leads to Ardougne sewers. ** If you fall down the trap, talk to Cromperty again to be teleported back inside the house. * Climb up the stairs; you will avoid the trap. Go outside and enter the room east. Open the chest and search it to find the Tribal Totem. * Go back to Brimhaven and return the Tribal Totem to Kangai Mai and complete the quest. Reward * 1 Quest Points. * 1775 Thieving * 5 Swordfish * Access to Handelmort's garden to train on dogs Category:Quests